


Cold night Comforting

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Comfort I’m guessing, Crying, Fem!Ja’far, Festival, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I warn you I’m not good at hurt/comfort, Masrur watches from afar, Morgiana is sad, damn you Alibaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morgiana had been sitting down with a few of the generals before she had been attacked by a cloud of white.The cloud of white being our favourite mother hen to save the day. And morgianas feelings apparently.





	Cold night Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this yesterday night and today’s evening. Enjoy Morgiana and Ja’far being cute and sad.
> 
> Also Ja’far interacting with the Fanalis is like...my kink or something. In another hs au I’m writing Ja’far and Mu are flirting/best friends in not sure.
> 
> Also this isn’t a serious fic or anything, don’t expect much, please.
> 
> Edited a sentence so that it didn’t look like Ja’far was super mean lol.

A solid thump sounded in her ear as she landed against the other woman. Slender but surprisingly strong hands pushed her head into Ja’far’s chest.

The music thumped over everybody, the people drinking or dancing, laughter was everywhere as people cheered at another Maharagan festival.

Morgiana had been sitting down with a few of the generals before she had been attacked by a cloud of white.

She realised almost immediately that it was Ja’far. The older woman was sober, unlike the other generals. (Or unlike the others except Masrur, Hinahoho, Drakon And Spartos, Probably because of tolerance or religion.)

As she struggled to not suffocate against the rather ample chest she sighed and let Ja’far have her way. 

Which ended up quite humorous, Ja’far had tussled with her a bit before pushing Morgiana into her lap and hugging her, murmuring her name, “mor, mor...”

“Miss Ja’far?” Instead of being pushed into her, she was more resting her head against Ja’far. Feeling the movement as she breathed but she couldn’t her a thing.

“Mor.” She felt Ja’far snuggle up in between the crevice of her shoulder and neck.

“I love you, you know? Please don’t stress over everything on your own.” The words had a sad tone, almost like a lullaby. Morgiana felt her face heating up. 

“I-I’m sorr-” 

“No. Tell me what’s bothering you, please.” Ja’far stroked the top of her head, calming down the young Fanalis.

“I’m worried.”

“About what?” 

“...Ali baba and...myself.”

“Are you worried something bad is gonna happen? Or that he’s gonna...reject you?”

“Yes.” Morgiana couldn’t help herself, and buried her face in the crook of Jafar’s neck, hair like spun silk tickled her face. Tears stung in her eyes.

“I guessed so.” Ja’far didn’t know what to say really, she liked Morgiana but love was hopeless for herself. Nobody would want a former assassin anyways.

“It will turn out alright, I promise.”

“It will turn out alright...” 

Tears slid off her cheek as she cried silently into Ja’far’s shoulder, the music long gone silent as the people began to put away empty jugs and plates.

Masrur looked at the two from afar, he could hear Ja’far’s comforting words, and Morgiana’s silent cries. As they huddled up under the night sky.


End file.
